La bendición de un ángel
by Ruedi
Summary: Shadow es acusado por el asesinato de María Robotnik. Todo parece hecho para que el erizo salga culpable, sin embargo, no todo es tan terrible como parece. ¿Hay un ángel, ahí arriba, que lo protege? [Fic para la actividad de ENERO: "¡Juro que yo no fuí!" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"].


Después de hacer la versión ciento cincuenta mil, logré formar una idea consistente para este pequeño reto del foro. Tenía en claro la idea, pero no sabía cómo afrontarla: miré un simulacro de juicio porque jamás estuve en uno y no tenía idea de la dinámica del mismo. Por otro lado, encaré el proyecto de muchas maneras distintas… Quise meterlo en algún universo canónico y me di cuenta que no pude. Así que les ofrezco este fic con elementos de varios juegos y series (bah, solo con Sonic X), es decir es una especie de universo alterno (semi alterno, diría yo). Espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores (SEGA, Sonic Team, TMS, etc.)

 **La bendición de un ángel**

 _Capítulo único: la inocencia_

Todo aquél escenario se le presentaba de una manera tan… extraña y distante que no lograba entender del todo la dinámica de la situación, y mucho entendía las razones por las que se encontraba en un juicio oral, frente a un jurado que lo miraba despectivamente, un fiscal que exponía hechos que apenas entendía del todo y una Rouge que se encontraba tan nerviosa que dudaba que fuese ella.

El secretario de la corte presentó al juez, al jurado y al fiscal. Juraron decir sólo y nada más que la verdad, un acto de solemnidad que Shadow dudaba con creces que lo estuvieran haciendo de en serio. Él, ajeno a todo el contexto, se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera llegado a tamaña situación.

El juez dio comienzo a sesión y el fiscal presentó los hechos con cuidado y el erizo intentaba encontrarle el significado a cada palabra que salía de esa boca.

—Estamos aquí para proceder a esclarecer los hechos que ocurrieron en la colonia espacial A.R.K. hace cincuenta años atrás —tomó aire—, donde el señor Abraham Tower (*) acusa al erizo Shadow the hedgehog por el asesinato de la señorita María Robotnik, encontrada muerta en las instalaciones de dicha colonia.

— ¡Objeción! —gritó Shadow, desconcertando a toda la multitud. Rouge, su acompañante, lo jaló del brazo y lo fulminó con los ojos.

—Señor Shadow, no tiene permiso de hablar en este momento —lo regañó el juez—. Ya se le dará la oportunidad. Deje al fiscal terminar de presentar los hechos —el de ojos rojos gruñó y se cruzó de brazos, fastidiado.

El fiscal terminó por decir que la fiscalía poseía pruebas acerca del asunto e instigaba a los miembros del jurado que, por favor, juzgaran todo el acto de la manera más imparcial que sus almas pudieran. Éstos, que eran cerca de ocho personas, no dejaban de escribir y prestar atención ante el más mínimo detalle. Una vez que finalizó, ambos abogados, el defensor y el del demandante expusieron sus puntos de vista: el de Abraham, siendo el comandante de las fuerzas de la G.U.N., mencionó que tenía pruebas de sobra y suficientes para acusar a ese erizo de asesinato, que no le cabía duda de que lo que su cliente argumentaba era verídico; por otro lado, el abogado de Shadow (Rouge y su compañera Topaz se encargaron de encontrar uno muy bueno), defendío la versión que consideraba errónea y le aseguraba al jurado que era todo un malentendido, que Shadow no había sido el autor del crimen por cual se lo acusaba.

A todo esto, el erizo estaba harto de tanta parafernalia humana, hablaban demasiado y le parecía innecesario todo ese asunto. La murciélago le pidió paciencia, que era primordial y que tenían que acatarse con la leyes que los humanos habían regido. De no haber sido por ella, seguro habría atacado a todos y mandarlos a volar de un golpe, pero sólo suspiró con mucho fastidio y con el ceño fruncido.

Ahí, recién, el juez le concedió la palabra a Shadow, quien se puso de pie, golpeó la mesa con odio y lo miró con enojo al que comandaba la sesión.

— ¡Yo no maté a nadie! —Vociferó con ímpetu—. ¡Y mucho menos a María! ¡Ella era mi amiga! ¡Estos —y señaló al comandante—, fueron y atacaron la colonia, y la mataron! Pregúntele y verá —Rouge, muy nerviosa por no poder contenerlo como quería, estaba con todos sus sentidos a flor de piel. El jurado empezó a murmurar, al igual que el público, y el comandante de la G.U.N. golpeó la mesa con ira.

— ¡Orden! —Gritó el juez con fuerza y todo volvió al sepulcral silencio—. Señor fiscal, ¿tiene pruebas que aportar al jurado? —el nombrado asintió y pidió permiso de mostrar la primera prueba: un viejo rifle automático.

El fiscal explicó que éste había sido el rifle usado por el presunto asesino para quitarle la vida a la nieta de Gerald. También, se le mostró al jurado fotografías de su momento del cadáver de la muchacha y, los informes de la época coincidían en la similitud de los cartuchos que estaban en su cuerpo con los que usaba el arma. Expuesto el tema, el fiscal llamó como testigo a un experto en balística y al médico forense que se encargado de la autopsia de María, para que explicara cómo pudo haber sido el ataque. El médico afirmó que, por la manera en que había sido usada el arma, no debían de estar a mucha distancia.

Shadow interrumpió. El juez le dio permiso de hablar. Rouge rogaba porque no se volviera loco.

—Claro que no fue a mucha distancia —explicó—. ¡Estaba a unos metros el que la mató!

Se produjo un pequeño silencio. El erizo y el comandante intercambiaron una mirada de profundo odio: se desafiaban con la miraba a puntos insostenibles.

El juez, finalizando la interpelación de Shadow, le preguntó si la fiscalía poseía más pruebas…

—La última prueba que la fiscalía posee es el diario personal del profesor Gerald Robotnik, fallecido hace muchos años, abuelo de la víctima y creador del acusado —otro profundo silencio en la sala—. Paso a citar algunas frases contundentes a la causa para ilustrar a los señores jurados y a toda la audiencia.

¿Qué rayos eran aquéllas palabras? Shadow no daba crédito a sus oídos: ¿Gerald había escrito que había modificado su memoria para hacerlo creer que María había sido su amiga? ¿Qué su creación era cosa de alto secreto? ¿Qué había… _asesinado a su nieta?_

Llegado a ese punto, Shadow volvió a interrumpir en la corte. El juez le preguntó a qué se debía.

—Ese diario es falso —escupió con odio de sus labios—. Gerald jamás me ha modificado la memoria —no lo afirmó con mucha fuerza, pero creyó en sus propias palabras, sólo así, le dijo Rouge,se mantendría firme durante todo el juicio, y convencer al jurado de su inocencia.

Abraham, el comandante, pidió permiso para intervenir, lo que le fue concedido.

—Cuando llegué a la comandancia de la G.U.N., pude encontrar ese diario y doy fe de su veracidad —el jurado murmuró unas cosas. El erizo sacaba humo de las orejas y se levantó para gritarle algún improperio: Rouge lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura y lo obligó a sentarse.

— ¡Compórtate! —chilló por lo bajo, ella.

—Este tipo me está sacando —dijo en un susurro, el erizo. El juez pedía orden y, cuando hubo silencio, le preguntó al fiscal si tenía más testigos o pruebas de la fiscalía qué ofrecer. Al mostrar que ya no tenían nada más para compartir, fue el turno del abogado de las fuerzas especiales el presentar _su_ versión de los hechos: el abogado llamó al mismísimo Abraham como testigo.

— ¿Recuerda aquélla noche, hace cincuenta años?

—Claramente —dijo el comandante muy serio y mirando a Shadow con profundo odio—. Yo era un niño, muy amigo de María en esos años. Toda la colonia estaba muy abocada en los distintos proyectos científicos que elaboraban.

— ¿Puede explicar al jurado y al juez cómo fue el asesinato?

—Shadow sí vivió un tiempo en la colonia —empezó, seriamente—. Pero era una criatura muy fría y la mayoría le temían. Cuando G.U.N. descubrió el verdadero propósito de la colonia, que pueden encontrarlo en ese diario, irrumpió y detuvo al personal, pero jamás se produjo un hecho de violencia de tal calaña. Sí hubo forcejos y golpes, pero el único asesino de esa noche fue ese erizo que tienen en frente —sus ojos bicolores se enfocaron en Shadow, quien le devolvía odio en la mirada—. ¡Si no fuera por la creación de esta criatura y su ataque de locura, no habría ninguna María Robotnik muerta!

—No tengo más preguntas —dijo el abogado del comandante. A continuación, se le concedió la oportunidad al abogado de Shadow para interpelarlo.

—Señor Tower —empezó, sereno—, usted afirma que ha sido testigo del asesinato, dígame, ¿nunca ha encontrado filmaciones?

—No hubo filmaciones —respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Insinúa que la colonia espacial, por más anticuada que nos parezca ahora, no tenía ninguna manera de captar hechos delinquidos?

—Era un niño, ¿cómo espera que sea consciente de tamaña cosa esa edad? —refutó Abraham.

—No más preguntas al testigo, señor juez —y el abogado de Shadow volvió a sentarse. El erizo estaba desilusionado, pero el jurado murmuró algo unos segundos y luego se callaron. Fueron pasando otros testigos que, según Shadow, poco aportaban a la causa, hablaban mal de él y que, por ser una criatura creada, podían atribuirle tamaño crimen. Eran policías y detectives que intentaban defender cosas que no tenían sentido, pues ninguno había estado en ese momento, sino que hablaban de cosas que encontraron y de cómo pudieron haber sido los hechos.

¿Cuánto más iría a durar ese circo de infelices? ¿Cuánto más lo pretendían hacer rabiar o manchar el recuerdo, que él sí estaba seguro, de tener de María?

Pero la baraja pareció darse vuelta cuando el abogado del erizo presentó su primer testigo.

—Llamo al señor Frederick Russell (**) —todos voltearon a ver un anciano de entre setenta u ochenta años que entraba con un bastón y acompañado por dos policías. Por supuesto que todos se preguntaban quién rayos era ese anciano. Se sentó en la silla de los testigos y el abogado defensor lo invitó a presentarse.

—Soy Frederick Russell, de joven me desempeñé como soldado de las fuerzas de la G.U.N., fui partícipe de… de aquello que se le llevó acabo en A.R.K. hace cincuenta largos años —expresó serio, con ira y con tristeza.

Abraham golpeó la mesa con furia.

— ¡Objeción! —gritó—. ¡No hubo supervivientes de aquello! —se lo notaba nervioso y, por primera vez, el erizo sentía que las cosas, por ahí, no eran tan malas…

—Denegada, señor Tower —rectificó el juez—. Señor Russell, por favor, continúe.

—Sí, gracias, su señoría —dijo con la voz cansada—. Si se fijan en los archivos de verdad, en los archivos que la G.U.N. y el gobierno ocultaron, encontrarán mi nombre y los detalles de la intervención de las fuerzas en ese fatídico día.

El comandante golpeó la mesa de nuevo. El juez lo regañó por su comportamiento y le advirtió que, de seguir irascible, lo echaría de la corte. Abraham se tragó sus palabras. Shadow sonreía maliciosamente. La murciélago lo codeó y volvió amostrar un semblante serio.

 _A lo mejor… Sí podía darles una oportunidad a los humanos…_

El señor describió con lujo de detalle todo el operativo a la corte, el que se contradecía con las versiones de Abraham y las de la fiscalía. Frederick contó largo y tendido lo ocurrido, hasta llegar al final del relato, donde unas gruesas lágrimas bajaron por su envejecido rostro.

—…Yo, y sólo yo maté a esa pobre niña —confesó con dolor—. ¡Yo asesiné a María Robotnik! Lo hice sin pensar, ella estaba salvando el proyecto que nosotros teníamos que confiscar, ¡lo hice por mi patria y por mi país! ¡Cargo todos los días con la pena de haberla asesinado!

La sala de descontroló: el jurado hablaba en voz alta, Shadow estaba impactado por el relato y a Abraham casi le agarra un paro cardíaco. Hasta el público presentaba estaba completamente impresionado por la confesión. Al juez le costó callar a toda la audiencia y lo consiguió luego de unos pesados cinco minutos.

— ¿S-Shadow…? —empezó Rouge, sorprendida: el erizo estaba con los ojos abiertos como dos platos, incapaz de reaccionar a nada.

Sus recuerdos, que parecían lagunas y rocas perdidas, parecieron recrear toda una gran escena digna de una tragedia griega: él escapando junto a ella, quien lo encerró en una cápsula para su seguridad, regresó para salvar a su abuelo, no lo consiguió, un soldado de la G.U.N. la siguió hasta la cámara donde él estaba encerrado, vio que ella accionaba la palanca, se oyó el disparado y, con sus últimas palabras de amor, María se desvanecía frente a sus ojos, con una sonrisa (***).

Unas finas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro. Cuando todo volvió al silencio, se voltearon a ver a Shadow que lloraba sin emitir sonido alguno.

—Lo siento, Shadow —dijo el anciano—. Era joven y pensé que esa niña actuaba en contra de mis principios, en contra de los principios de mi patria…

— ¡Señoría! —Exclamó el fiscal, de pronto, dirigiéndose al juez—. ¡Pido a su investidura que se recupere el protocolo, por favor! —el juez retomó las riendas del juicio. El abogado defensor no tuvo más preguntas para hacerle al hombre. Sí lo hizo el abogado de Abraham.

—Señor Russell, ¿cómo puede usted afirmar que fue un verdadero partícipe de lo que ocurrió hace cincuenta años?

El anciano le dio un fajo de hojas, que el abogado tomó con sorpresa.

—Allí figuran todos los detalles del hecho, el crimen que cometí y la prohibición de hablar del asunto en la ciudadanía —expresó, ofuscado—. Me obligaron a hacer un voto de silencio…. Hasta hoy —efectivamente, el papel figuraba todo eso y firmado por el viejo presidente de la república.

El castillo de naipes empezaba a derrumbarse. El viejo erizo renacía de sus propias cenizas.

Ante semejante prueba, el abogado de Abraham se volteó a sentarse, afirmando no tener más preguntas para el testigo. El comandante lo regañó a viva voz y el juez le advirtió por última vez que se calmase, si no quería retirarse de la sala.

Las cosas parecían marchar bastante bien: como testigos a favor del erizo estuvieron Sonic, quien aseguró que defender el planeta frente al Eclipse Cannon y Biolzard que amenazaba con destruir la Tierra junto con Shadow, hizo recordar al jurado aquél acto de valentía por parte del erizo negro. El abogado de Abraham intentó desviar las buenas palabras de Sonic para otro lado.

—Esos trucos no funcionan conmigo, ¿sabe? —ironizó el erizo azul, haciendo sacar una sonrisa al resto de la audiencia.

Cuando no hubo más pruebas ni testigos, ambos abogados presentaron un resumen de sus pruebas, para convencer al jurado por su inocencia o por su culpabilidad. Uno insinuaba que tuvieran en cuenta el relato de Frederick, que él había sido el verdadero autor del asunto y que sólo querían manchar el nombre de Shadow, vaya uno a saber por qué; el otro, alegó que todo era una vil trampa emocional para confundirlos, que tuvieran en cuenta los hechos fácticos y no mentiras o recuerdos poco fiables.

—Señor Shadow, tiene una última palabra que puede decir antes de su veredicto, ¿desea comunicarnos algo?

El erizo se puso de pie.

—Yo no maté a María. Jamás lo haría —afirmó con seguridad—. Ese supuesto diario de Gerald no es verdad, jamás me ha modificado la memoria, puedo asegurar que mis recuerdos son fidedignos y que ese anciano dice la verdad —volteó a ver a Frederick—. Recuerdo que un muchacho joven la asesinó. Lo tengo presente —y volvió a sentarse.

El jurado tenía dos documentos a tener en cuenta: el diario de Gerald o los papeles que Frederick demostraba. Uno invitaba a Shadow a la cárcel, el otro, a su libertad.

El juez dio por finalizada la sesión, invitando al jurado a que deliberara en un plazo de no más de cinco horas. Estos se pusieron de pie y, entre murmullos, salieron a un salón aparte, alejados de todos.

Cuando se marcharon del recinto a respirar un poco de aire fresco, Abrham fue a encarar al erizo de igual a igual.

—Me las vas a pagar —masculló enfadado.

—No te voy a pagar nada —respondió Shadow, con sus ojos brillante de orgullo—. ¡Nunca manchará el recuerdo de María! —en eso, sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro: era Frederick, quien miraba con mucho odio al comandante de la G.U.N.

—Tú jamás has sido mi superior, cuando yo era soldado, fue otro quien me obligó a callar, pero ahora eres tú el representante de las fuerzas que creía que defendían mi país —su tono de voz era grave y acusador, mas no mostraba odio—. No sé qué tanto habrán armado en tus fuerzas, ni con qué propósito, pero no me pisarán. Si esta es mi manera de pedirle perdón a esta criatura y el recuerdo de su amiga, que así sea —Abraham injurió y se marchó a otro lado: la verdad, es que el asunto de acusar a Shadow de asesinato había sido por puro interés… El comandante no habría hecho semejante juicio sino fuera por una amenaza recibida de otro lado. Necesitaba que Shadow perdiera para tenerlo bajo su control total, sin embargo, el tiro le salió por la culata y ahora debía hacerse cargo de algo que no sabía cómo encarar. Le gritó a su abogado y al fiscal. Sentía que todo podía perderse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Te debo una enorme disculpa —Shadow negó con la cabeza.

—Usted… No sabía nada —empezó.

 _Dales una oportunidad, Shadow, ¡la oportunidad de que sean felices!"_

—Aún así, maté a una persona —comentó el anciano, triste—. Y a una pobre niña, se veía como un ángel y yo… —se le hacía un nudo en la garganta—. Le corté esas alas —y se largó a llorar desconsoladamente. Shadow no sabía cómo hacerle frente a esa situación.

— ¿Sabe una cosa? —Dijo un poco después, luego de que Frederick se hubiera calmado un poco—. Ella, antes de que me enviara a la Tierra, me dijo que les dé una oportunidad a los humanos. Cuando estaba luchando en el espacio, para defender a la Tierra, recordé sus palabras.

Parecía una criatura hostil, pero Shadow embargaba buenos sentimientos dentro de él.

—Vaya poeta —oyó una voz enérgica, detrás de él: Sonic venía junto con Rouge y el abogado que lo defendió—. Lindas palabras, amigo.

—No soy tu amigo, Faker —respondió el otro, cruzándose de brazos. Rouge se rio.

—Esperemos que deliberen bien —comentó ella y miró al abogado—. Muchas gracias, no lo hubiéramos hecho sin usted —el hombre sonrió.

—Defender a inocentes se me da muy bien —empezó con orgullo—. Una periodista me pasó el contacto del señor Frederick. Ha sido un milagro poder dar con él.

Todo parecía darse de manera adecuada.

¿Era el ángel de María quién los bendecía y les daba fuerzas?

Al cabo de varias horas, el juez pidió a la audiencia que se presentara en el recinto: el jurado ingresó a lo último y tomaron su lugar en las gradas. Uno de ellos, un señor rubio de cuarenta y tantos se puso de pie y subió al estrado.

—Señor presidente del jurado, ¿llegaron a un veredicto? —consultó el juez.

—Sí, su señoría —respondió el hombre. Tomó aire y un papel, y habló—. Con seis votos a favor y dos en contra, Shadow the hedgehog ha sido… declarado inocente de la causa.

Rouge saltó de su silla y abrazó al erizo. Sonic fue corriendo al encuentro, quien gritó de alegría, y se produjo una ola de vítores inconmensurables ante la situación. La policía se llevó a Abraham para seguir el presunto conflicto de encubrimiento de papeles y demás.

Luego de aquello, Shadow agradeció, a su forma, por la ayuda brindada. Luego de todo el jaleo del juicio, quiso estar solo, por lo que se fue a la colina más alta que encontró, donde crecían una flores preciosas, de color celeste y amarillo. El erizo, con sus ojos húmedos, tomó una de ellas y, volando por el cielo, la flor brilló como una estrella.

Sí, definitivamente su ángel lo había bendecido.

OoOoOo

(*)Abraham Tower aparece en los cómics, claramente en los juegos figura como "comandante", pero por darle un nombre, adopté éste. Me basé en el comandante de los juegos y no en el de los cómics.

(**)En el capítulo número 35 (sino me equivoco) de Sonic X aparece este personaje, un anciano que afirma haber asesinado a María. Nunca dicen su nombre. Yo se lo inventé.

(***) Un poco evocando los recuerdos del Sonic Adventure 2, un poco tomando lo que mostraron en Sonic X y un poco del Shadow, hice una amalgama con los recuerdos del erizo. Por eso parece mezclado, es eso justamente. (Razón por la que no pude encajar este fic de manera canónica). Sin embargo, el Shadow que usé es algo más cercano al del Adventure que al del Shadow (quien no sabe quién es y aquí lo presenté con esa fuerza de sí mismo que posee en el SA2).

Ahora sí, después de estar todo un día escribiendo, he aquí mi entrada. Déjenme decirles que NO ME GUSTA del todo como quedó. Lo hice un poco apurada por la fecha límite (creía que tenía hasta el 1ro de febrero, después que caí que tenía un día XD), pero bueno, hice lo mejor e_e Me ha sido muy difícil cumplir este reto porque no supe cuajar bien la idea. Hubiera querido darle más protagonismo a la parte mala de la situación, pero ya eran muchas hojas de Word y no me gustan los capítulos muuuy extensos.

Espero que les haya gustado. Sino, recibo tomates podridos de todos lados del mundo XD

¡Saludos!


End file.
